I Know This Is Wrong
by FOBsession-DL-Freak
Summary: Just the girl that i didn't want to be I became. Im the girl on the side and let a man walk all over me. I want to stop because I know this is wrong but.....I love him to much.DL not a oneshot any more
1. Fall Out Boy

disclamer:I dont own Zoey 101 god I wish I did but I dont

Im walking out to my car to wait on him. Yes im that kinda girl. What girl am i talking about u may be wondering, well im the girl that Logan Reese has on the side. I know Dana 'Danger' Cruz the girl on the side you must be crazy but I cant help it. I love him, but I know he dosent love me. I'm headded out to my car and im gonna wait for him to get here. He called me and told me to come.

FLASHBACK:

"Hello?" I asked in to the phone.

"Hey Dana." He said. I could tell he was smirking. "Listen i'm having a little trouble with Lisa, can you meet me at our normal spot?"

"I'm sorry Logan but I have a lot of homework and.." I started but he cut me off "Come on babe do it for me please."

"Fine i'll be there in a few ok." I said. God I cant say no to him.

"Thanks, wear that thong you know I love so much and dont worry well have fun." And with that he hung up.

END FLASHBACK:

So here I am walking to my car at almost midnight on a tuesday just to meet him. There he is at my car already with that famous smirk I love so much.

"Theres my girl." He said giving me a hug.

"I thought Lisa was your girl." I said after the hug. He signed and asked for my keys. I gave them to him. he got in the drivers seat and i got in the other side and we drove off. Logan pulled up to a hidden beach and stopped the car and turned to me. I looked at him and he leaned over and kissed me hard on the lips. Logan started to pull off my shirt and my bra quickly followed. His phone started to ring. He groaned and looked at the caller ID. Logan answred the phone while still playing with my breasts.

"Hey baby, listen i don't think that it is a good time to talk right now...i have a project to finish ok...yeah,I love you too, Lisa...bye." Logan said as he went back to kissing me. He didnt even seem to notice the tears in my eyes. He pulled off his shirt and started to undo my skirt.

"We should move... in the... back seat." Logan said as he climbed back. he sat down and watched me follow and he sat me down on his lap. I could see the lust in his eyes as he pulled off my skirt. I un bottoned his pants and pulled out his cock through the hole in the boxers and pants. I started to stroke it and I heard him moan. Logan kissed me hard on the lips. I wanted to stop but I love him to much even though I know he dosent love me back. He's really hard now and I can see his pre-cum.

"Ride me now!" Logan demands so I do as im told. I moved the thong aside and he thrusted up into me hard I almost screamed. I started to ride him hard and fast. His hands flew to my hips and forced me down on to all of his 8 inches. I heard him moan out a few things like 'your all mine and no one elses' and 'your mine'. He always tells me that and sadly im ok with that but im not ok with the fact that he can date whoever he wants and yells at me if i date a guy. Logan just called me Lisa! He cums in me and I move off of him. he kisses me again but this time i pull away! i didnt know how i did it but i did, he looks shocked.

"Whats wrong baby?" Logan asked brushing the hair out of my face.

"You called me, LISA!" I yelled at him.

"Come on Dana, im sorry i didnt mean to." He said looking truthfuly sorry.

"No Logan...no i know your not sorry." I said with tears in my eyes. Logan just looked away."What am i to you Logan? Just your little slut? More than that?"

He signed " I dont know... the truth is at first yes but now...I think im in love with you not Lisa." I cant beleive that he just said that! I know hes telling a lie because I can read him like a book.

"You...you l...you love me?" I said just making sure he was really lying.

"Yes." Logan said smirking. He leaned into kiss me and I let him because being the idiot that I am I beleived him even though I knew he was lying. We started to make-out again.

"Um...Logan I think...we should...get...back...now." I said in between kisses after I got a glimps of the clock.

"Ok babe." Logan said as he kissed me one more time then climbed in the front seat and put his clothes back on, as I did. We drove back in scilence. When we got back he just said bye and that he loved me, gave me the car keys and left. I walked back to my dorm. Zoey was waiting up for me.

"Where were you, Dana?" Zoey asked but I ignored her. I layed down on my bed and silently cryed myself to sleep. 'I've got to stop this the next time' I thought as I fell asleep.


	2. Gym Class Heroes

so many people wanted me to update i changed it to a story insted of a oneshot.

Danas pov:

I woke up tired from the last nights events but still got up. I saw that I only had about 20 minutes to get to class so I put on a skirt that was pretty short but left a lot to the imagination, a black tang top that had fall out boy written on it in red. I also put on my black and red Audios. I walked out of my room and hopped on my jet-x and headded off to class. I got their with about 8 minutes to spare so I decided to get some water before I went to class. I turned a corner and bumped into someone.

"Watch where your going."I said looking up into bright blue eyes.

"Im so sorry." He said leaning down to pick up his books.

"Thats ok, I should have been watching where I was going."I said.

"Um, im Matt by the way." He said extending his hand out for me to shake.

"Dana." I said taking his hand and shaking it.

"Well, Dana I guess i'll see you around." Matt said smiling at me.

"Yeah definatly." I said smiling as he left. Then I was walking down the hallway when a arm reached out of the janitors closet and grabbed me.

"What the hell!" I yelled. Then the next thing I knew someones lips were on mine. It was dark so I couldnt see anything but I could tell who this was by the way he kissed me. I was pushed back onto the wall and the person stoped kissing me.

"Hey Logan." I said calmly.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked.

"I know by your lips." I said madly.

"Hey babe whats wrong? If anyone should be mad it should be me."Logan said.

"Wait why are you mad?" I asked.

"I saw you and that Matt kid flirting." Logan spat out Matts name like poison.

"We just met like a minute ago." I defended.

"Ok, just stop talking to him and I will be happy, remember your all mine, no one elses." Logan said as he kissed my neck roughly

"We need to stop this Logan." I said firmly pushing him back.

"Stop what babe?" Logan asked putting his hands on my hips and leaning down, kissing my neck in the spot that drives me wild. I start to breath in heavly.

"This you...cheating on...Lisa." I say.

"Im not cheating im just expanding my love life." Logan said bitting gently down on the spot. His hands moved down my thighs pulling up my skirt.

"But what about Lisa?" I ask feeling him pulling down my panties.

"I dont care about Lisa." Logan said going to work on my shirt. He pulled it up over my breasts and took off my bra. I herd him unzip his pants and pull out his cock through the hole. He grabbed my thighs and picked me up. I could feel his hardening manhood against my pussy. He quickly thrust into me and I gripped his neck. I had to bite my bottom lip to stop the screams that were threatening to come out. His hands were on my ass pulling me down onto him. He came hard into me. I was out of breath and he was panting. He let my feet fall to the floor and I stood infront of him as he dressed kissed me and left. I hate how he does this, the bell rings but Im stuck looking for my panties. After I find them I decide to go back to my room.

"So much for telling him." I mumble as I get into my room.

"Telling who what?" Nicole askes.I jump and see her on her bunk bed.

"Way to almost give me a heart attack!" I said putting my hand to my heart.

"Sorry now why are you here?" She asked hopping down from the top of the bunk bed that

we share.

"Why are you here?" I countered.

"I have a cold." Nicole said sniffing."So why are you here?"

"Like I would tell you the biggest blaber mouth in the whole school." I said laughing a little as I sit down on my bed.

"Tell me or I tell Zoey you skipped today." Nicole blackmailed. Im not afraid of Zoey its just that she will anoy me to no end if she finds out that I skipped class.

"Ok, just you cant tell anyone else ok. I mean you have to swear to keep this between us ok?" I said knowing this was a bad idea. She nodded her head.I sighed."Im kinda having...sex with Logan."

"What? But he goes out with Lisa." Nicole said shocked.

"I know but it just kinda happend once and ever since then it hasn't stopped." I said almost crying."And the sad part is that I cant stop, I know its wrong but I love him. He lies to me telling me he's going to break up with Lisa but everyday I see him tell her he loves her just like he tells me every fucking time."

"Oh my god, is that why you havent had a boyfriend in like forever?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, he yells at me if I talk to a guy, but he has a girlfriend." I said. I was crying by now and im pretty sure its the first time Nicole has seen me cry because she doesnt really know how to comfort me. She just handed me a tissue. I laughed at this.

"What?" Nicole asked.

"Nothing, just-"Was all I could get out before their was a knock on the door. Nicole got up and answered it.

"What do you want?" She asked with venom in her voice.

"Dana's here isnt she." Someone asked.

"No she isnt." Nicole said."Why?"

"Bull shit Nicole, let me see Dana." I knew that voice. I walked up to the door and let Nicole stand out of the way. I smiled at him and when he was about to say something I closed the door on him. I was really shocked at this. She heard someone kick the door but then heard faint foot steps going away from the door.

"I cant believe you just did that, after what you told me." Nicole said. Then their was a knock on the door again.

"What?" I asked rudley thinking it was Logan, but it was Matt.

"Is this a bad time?" He asked.

"Oh sorry I just thought you were someone else, whats up?" I asked.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to a Gym Class Heroe's concert with me?" Matt asked.

"I would love to! I love Gym Class Heroe's." I said smiling.

"Great! I thought that you would say no." Matt said letting out a big breath.

"Why would I say no?" I asked. I just wanted to know.

"Well as beautiful as you are I thought that you had a boyfriend." Matt said giving me a cute smile. I blushed, it has been a long time since I have been called beautiful and asked out on a date. We heard a faint sound of the bells when it was only a minute till class's started.

"Your going to be late." I said.

"Crap, um my number is 561-3345 call me later." Matt said running down the hall way (a/n: i have no clue if thats a real number i made it up)

"Ok bye." I called back before he left totaly. I smiled to myself untill I saw Logan and Lisa walk out of her's room with lipstick smeered on his lips. He wiped it off and they laced fingers and started to walk off to class. Logan turned his head around and smirked at me. I thought that I was going to go up to him and smack that smirk right off his face, but Nicole called me back into the room.

"Oh, you have a date with the forigen exchange student! I bet he's a good kisser! I love his eye's, dont you love his eyes? Cause I do. I bet Zoey loves his eyes too." Nicole rambeled. I went over to my bed and layed down.

"Nicole I just want to go to sleep, can you be quiet?" I asked politely. She nodded and climbed up to the top bunk and I heard her turn on her laptop. I rolled over on my side and faced the wall. I fell asleep thinking about Matt and...Logan.

Presley aka Crash


	3. Say Anything

I was sitting under the big oak tree next to the Sophmore Quad listening to my ipod. I was also trying to do a stupid ass math problem that I could not understand for the life of me, good thing it wasnt due until monday and it was only thursday. I was listening to the song I thought was my life packed into 3 minutes and 14 seconds. Rise Against sings it, its called 'Survive'. The first line is the one that really got my life, 'Somewhere between happy its all a fucking wreck'. After a while I got sidetrack from my work and just got lost in the song.

Somewhere between happy, its all a fucking wreck  
Feet sometimes on solid ground, sometimes at the edge  
To spend your waking moments, simply killing time  
Is to give up on your hopes and dreams, to give up on your...

Life for you, (who we are) has been less than kind  
So take a number, (who we are) stand in line  
We've all been sorry, (who we are) we've all been hurt  
But how we survive, (who we are) is what makes us who we are

An obvious disinterest, a barely managed smile  
A deep nod in agreement, a status quo exile  
I shirk my obligations, I miss all your deadlines  
I excel at quitting early, and fucking up my life

Life for you, (who we are) has been less than kind  
So take a number, (who we are) stand in line  
We've all been sorry, (who we are) we've all been hurt  
But how we survive, (who we are) is what makes us who we are

All smiles and sunshine, a perfect world on a perfect day  
Everything always works out, I have never felt so fucking great  
All smiles and sunshine, a perfect world on a perfect day  
Everything always works out, I have never felt so great

(Life isn't like this)  
(Life isn't like this)  
(Life isn't like this)  
(Life isn't like this)  
(Life isn't like this) Life isn't like this  
(Life isn't like this) Life isn't like this  
(Life isn't like this) Are we verging on an answer,  
or fucking up our...

Life for you, (who we are) has been less than kind  
So take a number, (who we are) stand in line  
We've all been sorry, (who we are) we've all been hurt  
But how we survive, (who we are) is what makes us who we are

(Who we are)  
It's what makes us who we are  
(Who we are)  
Makes us who we are  
(Who we are)  
It's what makes us who we are  
(Who we are)

I felt someone sit beside me and looked over expecting it to be Logan but it was Matt. I pulled the ear phones out and smiled at him.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey back, you never called me last night. Was everything ok?" Matt asked.

"Oh yeah im sorry as you can see I've been swamped with homework. I dont understand math at all." I said showing him my binder of homework.

"Wow it must suck being a Softy." He said with that awsome smile.

"Wait, your not a Sophmore?" I asked. God if Matts a freshy im gonna kill myself.

"Nope, im a Junior." He said smiling still. "Do you want any help?"

I was just about to answer but someone cut me off. "Danger Cruz asking for help? I never though I'd see the day."

"I asked her if she wanted help, she could have denied it if she wanted to but you didnt even let her answer." Matt countered for me.

"Yeah and so what if I am asking for help? Maybe if you did it sometimes you wouldnt be failing Logan." I said glaring at him. He smirked at me and my glare stoped for a second but I put it back on as fast as I could. I cant let him control me any more.

"Whatever, I still cant believe it. I though you were above all that 'Helping' thing, guess I was wrong." Logan said as Lisa called him over to her preppy friends. Who were all giggeling at how 'cute' they were. We look so much better together. I did not just think that.

"Your master is calling you, better run along." Matt said glaring at him. Logan flipped him off and walked away with his hands in his pockets, that smirk plastered on his face. Matt was just about to get up and slug him but I pulled him back down next to me.

"Dont worry about it, Logan isnt worth it." I said watching Logan and Lisa being all 'Lovey Dovey' right in front of me. I bit my bottom lip trying to hold in my jealousy.

"Whats wrong with that kid?" Matt asked me.

"He thinks he's God." I said with a roll of my eyes. He nodded in understanding.

"So_ do you _want help?" He asked again. I sighed and nodded. He started to try and explain the problem to me. I shot a quick look over in Logan and Lisa's direction with my eyes. She was sitting on his lap and they were surrounded by all the preps. Logan had her leaned up against his chest, his eyes were looking at me every couple of seconds. Everytime he noticed me looking he would kiss her cheek and she would smile, her friends would say how cute that was. I seriously thought I was going to puke.

"Ok, I cant understand this." He said giving me back the paper. I smiled at him.

"Welcome to my world." I said leaning against he giant tree. He followed my lead and did the same. He lightly pushed me with his shoulder. I pushed back with a smile on, only my push was harder.

"Have you ever tried out for the football team, seriously?" He asked with a smile on.

"Ok are you saying that as a compliment, 'cause if not im gonna have to hurt you." I warned raising an eyebrow at him. He held up his hands in defeat.

"I just ment that you hit like a guy." He said, My jaw droped and I glared at him, but a smile slowly broke through. I hit him with my binder. He was laughing. "Im sorry, that was supposed to be a compliment."

I rolled my eyes.

"So what are you listening to?" He asked taking the ear peice that was hanging down from my other one and put it on. "Say anything?"

"Yep, I love this band. Im actually pretty suprised you know who they are." I said with a shrug.

"And why is that Dana?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Because like no one knows who they are, you are seriously the first person I have met who actually knows _and _likes them." I said.

"Well what can I say, Im a man of many tallents." He smirked at me. I smiled back looking into his eyes. I never noticed that he has dimples. He slowly leaned in and placed a light kiss on my lips. I pushed back as we kissed. I squinted out one eye to see what Logan was doing. He was glaring at us. I smiled inwardly. This is working out just fine. I put my hand on Matt's cheek as I deepened the kiss.

Fobsession-DL-Freak aka Presley


	4. Good Charlotte

Nicole and Zoey went out to a movie and were supposed to be sleeping in the lounge with Quinn to see if her snoring would wake them up. I was laying on my bed in the dark with a lamp on in the corner. I was reading the book Twillight again. It was getting late so I turned off the light and was trying to get to sleep when I heard the door open and close. It was probley just Nicole or Zoey so I didnt bother looking. At least untill I felt someone climb onto my bed and kiss my neck. My eyes shot open and I quickly sat up.

"Logan, what are you doing here, its like 11:30." I asked. I didnt have to whisper because no one else was in the room.

"I need you Dana." He said kissing my neck lightly and his cold hands went up my shirt. I moaned as he sunk his teeth into my spot.

"Fuck, Logan...s-stop." I moaned out. This was wrong. I have Matt now and Logan has Lisa, much to my dismay. He didnt listen, he just kept kissing my neck. The next thing I knew my shirt and bra were on the floor.

"I cant, I miss you. I miss the sound of your whimpering cries and moans..." I couldnt take it any more, I ripped his shirt off of his body and crashed my lips onto his. We were kissing like there was no tomorrow. Eventually I got him under me and I was only in my underwear and Logan was in his pants still. I started to kiss his neck as I felt him tense against me. I started to undo his pants I got them unbuttoned and unzipped. He got out of them the rest of the way. He flipped us over again. He bit my neck so hard im sure it left a mark. I gasped as he pulled his boxers off and rubbed himself against me. My legs were wrapped around his waist. He took them off of his waist and quickly pulled off my panties.

My legs returned to where they were and he teased my clit with his tip.

"Logan...please.."

He smirked against my neck and ramed into me. I had to bite onto my lip to make sure I wasnt screaming. He was being very rough tonight, he was probley depribed. His hands were right above my shoulders holding me in place while he fucked me. My nails digged into his back as he started to go faster.

"Logan, ugh...faster...almost...fuck!" I screamed. Half way throught the scream Logan silenced me with a kiss. It was a heat filled lust kiss. It didnt feel like a loving kiss at all. But right now I was so close, if you told me that the sky was purple I would have believed you. I felt him go slightly faster. I couldnt take it any more. I came hard around him. Shortly after he came in me. We stayed like that for a while. He was just looking down at me and I was looking up into his eyes. He pulled out and sat on the side of my bed. I moved under the sheet and pulled it over my chest. I watched him slip into his boxers.

"You done this with Matt yet?" He asked me. I glared at him.

"Why would you bring that up after we just did this?"

"Answer the fucking question!" He yelled at me.

"No, your the only one I have _ever_ done this with." I told him. He turned around and kissed me hard. My hand went to his cheek and his was on my neck pulling my head closer. As soon as it started it was over. He got off the bed and walked over to the door.

"Good, keep it that way." The last words he spoke to me before he left. I cant believe the control he has over me. Im supposed to be myself, not this girl that is controled by a man, none the less Logan...

Fob-session-DL-Freak


	5. Underoath

I couldnt stop thinking about what Logan said last night, I just didnt understand why he could fuck any girl he wanted to and expected me not to even get a boyfriend. He was so confusing. I couldnt stop thinking about Logan period actually. I was day dreaming all day in all of my classes and accidently got a detention in Mrs. Simons math class. Im suprised she even noticed I was in the class room. I just happened to be staring out the window when she was asking me a question. So sue me.

I was on my way to detention when I saw Logan, he was talking to Lisa. I walked by and hit him with my shoulder so he fell towards Lisa. He glared at me as I walked into the detention building. I heard the last bell of the day ring and I took my seat. The teacher came in shortly after. I was the only one in detention, or so I thought. Logan came into the room and gave the teacher his slip and took the seat behind me.

"There is no talking at all, I have to go to a teachers meeting right now, Im locking the door so if either of you have to use the bathroom, I suggest you do it now." The teacher waited a couple of minutes before exiting the room. I heard the door lock click and faint foot steps leading away from the class room. I also heard Logan get up and move. He was sitting on my desk now, smirking down at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked leaning back in my chair. I was trying to get as far away from him as possible with out him noticing.

"Yeah actually you can." He said getting off the desk and standing next to me. He pulled me up out of the seat and pulled me close to him. He leaned down and kissed me. I couldnt help it, I kissed him back. His hands went into the back pockets of my jeans. He squeezed my ass and pulled me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. I hesitated but did what he wanted. We didnt break the kiss the whole time. He took one hand out of my pockets and grabbed under my ass to hold me up better. He moved us over to the nearest desk.

He put me down and attatched his lips to my neck. I moaned as my hands found his belt buckel. Fuck, I knew this was wrong, I just couldnt help myself. He was my drug and I was addicted. I know that sounded cliche but it was the truth, as much as I hated to admit it, I needed him. I didnt even notice that he had my shirt off already. I only noticed it when he snapped my bra with his teeth. Im so fucking glad that the door had one of those windows that you cant see through, they just showed the light.

I pulled his shirt off and threw it on the desk next to ours, I didnt even know where my shirt was. He un clasped my bra and threw it on top of his shirt. His hands moved to my breasts and his lips found mine again. He bit my lip and I gasped, he pushed his tounge into my mouth and his hands went to my hips pulling me almost off the desk. He pulled away after he bit my lip one last time.

"Sex in a class room, everyones fantasy." Then his lips were against mine pushing me down on the desk. I smirked against his lips. He had my pants almost down to my knees when we heard someone messing with the door knob. I looked at Logan with panic, we both gathered our clothes as fast as we could.

"Logan! Wheres me shirt?" I asked him in a whisper-yell. He shrugged his shoulders trying to get his shirt on over his head. I looked to my left and saw it under the teachers desk. I quickly got it on when The teacher opened the door. I sat down and faced the front, I held my breath as the teacher walked up to the desk.

"Glad to see you two behaving yourselves.You can leave now." He said taking a seat at his desk. That was fast. I picked up my binder off the floor and left the room. There was no one in the hall ways. I started to walk away from the class room. I turned the corner and somone grabbed my waist and pulled me back against him. I felt his hardness on my ass.

"You didnt think that I was going to let you off that easy, now did you Cruz?" He breathed into my ear. I felt those shivers come back and run down my body. The next thing I knew I was getting pulled into the first open class room. As soon as we were both in the room Logan pushed me up against the door and started to pull my shirt off.

"Cant we go back...to your...room or min...mine?" I asked trying not to moan out.

"To much work, plus im so not walking across school with a boner." He said. I smirked. I pushed him away from me and opened the door. He looked at me confused. I shrugged at him and ran out the door. "Dana!"

I ran all the way back to my dorm, lots of people were all looking at me like I was on meth or speed or something. I got to my room and locked the door. I smiled to myself as I sunk to the floor against the door. My phone started to go off in my jean pocket. I took it out and what do you know? A text from Logan.

_Day, what the hell was with the spaz attack?_

I need to do this so I can move on with my relationship with Matt. He dosent need someone that cheats on him. I really need to stop. So dose Logan. We both need to stop cheating, and quick...

**Fob-session-DL-Freak**


End file.
